I'm so sorry
by The cold Valentine
Summary: The memories of Lucrecia will forever remain with Vincent. Or is she a memory?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry

Chapter 1

As Vincent sat in a darkened room in Kalm he tried to ignore the noises of people talking and laughing, children shouting and playing and the same sound of traffic passing through the town coming, from outside his window. He closed his eyes, eyes that lead straight to his soul full of pain, torture, sorrow, loneliness and regret. As his eyes were closed the sounds from outside started to fade away and then fell silent, Vincent was lost in thought a thought in complete silence and darkness. Suddenly he was snapped out of his silent solitude by a disembodied voice he heard, a voice he recognised, a voice of a woman, a voice full of sadness "I'm so sorry".

"Why?" Vincent thought to himself "I'm the one who should apologize."

Vincent's face was emotionless; he would never allow anyone close enough to see or understand his emotions no one accept her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Chapter 2

As Vincent stood facing her, he could tell she was a bit nervous and uncomfortable, he watched as she looked at the dark dusty floor and kept fidgeting with her lab coat. She noticed his gaze upon her and immediately placed her hands behind her back. Vincent broke the awkward silence and introduced himself, "Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, ma'am. I have been assigned your protection". Vincent noticed the woman gasp and her expression changed to a look of shock and she gasped in worry, "No... why would they send his...,Vincent was confused what was she talking about? he wondered Vincent said excuse me? with a questioning look on his face.

The woman looked at Vincent and apologized. This is the first time I have ever met anyone from the Turks. Lucrecia Crescent. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine. A small smile appeared on her face.

A few months past of being assigned to protect Lucrecia, Vincent noticed that she had become more relaxed around him she was talking more and grew less nervous each day; and he had noticed that he had recently become relaxed when being In her presence. He also noticed he himself admired everything about Lucrecia more than usual, there was something about her; he enjoyed her company, her kindness, her beauty, her determination and those emerald green eyes, her eyes were beautiful to Vincent but he also saw sadness within them.

Vincent knew there was something Lucrecia was keeping from him; he knew from the sobs he could hear coming from her room at night and cries from her nightmares as he would often find her in a cold sweat and she would be shaking with fear he would try and comfort her but she only pushed him away. Most mornings Vincent could see that Lucrecia was drained from all the hard work and lack of sleep, he would try and ask what was bothering her but Lucrecia would look at him with a small faint smile and say "it's nothing" and he would watch her make her way to her lab, yet he knew she was lying to him.

One afternoon Vincent was on his break and he found himself wondering the grounds of Shinra Mansion when he ended up on top of a small hill sitting under a tree surrounded by wild flowers, singing birds and sounds of wildlife filled the air. As Vincent looked straight he could clearly see the dark old mansion ahead and the tall rusty metal gates that imprisoned it, Vincent disliked the mansion it was cold, dusty, mouldy and a number of floor boards were rotten but yet he disliked Hojo more. Hojo cared for nothing but his work and experiments, he was rude, had a short temper, and he spoke down at Vincent and called him "boy" often but Vincent hated the way Hojo spoke and treated Lucrecia. Hojo treated her as if she was nothing but a possession a thing he would talk down at her as if she was a piece of dirt, take his frustration out on her if something didn't go to plan with his experiments, and the way he looked at her with those cold grey eyes of his. Hojo enjoyed controlling Lucrecia and knocking whatever confidence she had for herself and her work.

Vincent shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated on the peacefulness that surrounded him. Vincent was feeling relaxed and felt the cool breeze through his hair and before he knew it his eyes started to close.

As Vincent was asleep he was sure he could hear his name being called;

Vincent...Vincent... as he opened his eyes slightly he saw Lucrecia, "fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold" she said with a smile on her face. Lucrecia, Vincent sat up quickly, shocked that she caught him off guard.

Lucrecia smiled "Why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous"?

No. I didn't... I'm sorry. Vincent replied as he looked at the woman in front of him.

And how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping? Lucrecia teased.

The warm breeze... I was only going to rest my eyes for a minute. Lucrecia looked at Vincent and replied "Well, I have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable."

Lucrecia kneeled down beside Vincent and they talked for what it seemed like 10 minutes turned out to be 1hour, Lucrecia knew she was late for her shift and that Hojo wouldn't be pleased but she felt happy and comfortable being with Vincent. As both Vincent and Lucrecia stood up and made their way back to the mansion, Vincent mentioned something to Lucrecia about a place he visited and the beauty of the views there. Lucrecia could only imagine the place Vincent spoke about, as she was lost in her imagination she said without thinking "I've never been outside these gates" as Vincent stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Lucrecia with his crimson eyes and asked her with both concern and confusion "you've never been outside these gates?" Lucrecia realised what she had said and started to panic, she started to back away from Vincent looking afraid, tears started to show in her eyes. Vincent firmly caught her by her wrist and pulled her to face him, her body was shaking, her eyes never left the ground yet her tears fell like a waterfall she stood frozen just in front of Vincent. Vincent wrapped his arm around her holding her safely and protectively and the other lifted her chin, as crimson eyes met with watery green ones, Vincent said calmly hiding his confusion and worry and not wanting her to push him away "if you need to tell me something, I'm here for you, you can trust me" As she silently cried in Vincent's arms, the thought of what Hojo would do to her crossed her mind and it terrified her. She pushed Vincent away, not looking at him she begged him "please just forget it" and ran back towards the mansion. She ran back to the place where her home was her prison and her prison was her home.


End file.
